This invention relates to a structural member formed of a metal and reinforced by a blow-molded member. More specifically, this invention relates to a structural member made of stamped metal that has blow-molded hollow plastic in the interior of the stamped metal.
Today""s automotive design seeks new methods of manufacturing lighter components having increased structural rigidity. Such lightweight components find use in automotive components such as vehicle seats, cross bar, support brackets, etc. It is also desirable to reduce the number of components in vehicles such that one component performs more than one function. With regard to vehicle cross car beams, much effort has previously focused on utilizing the structural integrity of the outboard register ducts to support the substrate. These previous designs typically required significant reinforcement with an additional steering column support bracket.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a structural member is formed of a stamped metal. Preferably the sheet metal defines a channel having three sides. A blow-molded member reinforces the sheet metal. The blow-molded member consists of a first portion that contours the three sides of the channel and a second portion connected to the first portion such that blow-molded member defines a hollow interior. The hollow interior of the tubular member allows air to pass through the structural member such that the structural member can perform more than one function.
In order to bond the sheet metal to the blow-molded member, the sheet metal is provided with a plurality of openings. The blow-molded member forms retention member around the plurality of openings such that the sheet metal is mechanically bonded to the blow-molded member. Additionally, the blow-molded member encapsulates a protruding flange of the sheet metal.